FIG. 3 shows a schematic view of a prior art type torque converter. In FIG. 3, numeral 100 is a casing, fluid 102 flows inside the casing 100 by prescribed pressure P. A turbine shaft 104 fits rotatably in casing 100, and a sealing part 106 keeps on shaft 104 casting 100 in liquid-tight condition.
In the prior art showing FIG. 3, a thrust force occurs in the torque converter, and the thrust force presses the casing 100 in the direction of arrows A.